I Love You
by Sterek-thiam2000
Summary: This story has nothing to do woth teen wolf other than the characters I used Koda has always belived in supers but he never thought he would be one, let alone the prince of super island.


Beverly high school is just like any other high school. There are cliques, boring classes, sports teams, all the usual stuff you see at a high school. The only difference is the kids at Beverly. BHHS is a high school for the children of the rich and famous. My friends and I are lucky enough to be some of those children. My friend group is called "The wolf pack" which I don't get because we are like the nicest kids in school. We are the so called "popular kids" because our parents are the best of the best and we each have a youtube channel that has over 30 million followers. My channel is the most popular probably because I had the channel for a year before everyone else. I do a lot of challenges and fun/funny videos, but I also have a lot of videos that are about serious topics like the discovery of people with superpowers, what it's like growing up in an Lgbtq household and my coming out story. The wolf pack has done a lot of colabs over the years which is always hard because there are so many of us. The group consists of 7 sets of twins. ~~ Koda and Talia, Kylie and Travis, Roy and Klaus, Emma and Aiden, Evie and Nick, Luke and Grayson, Charles and Jasmine ~~ one set of triplets ~~ Dani, Sage (Shawn) ~~ then 2 kids who don't have twins. ~~ Ryan and Sadie.~~ Everyone has one parent in the FBI and then our other parent is famous for being the best at something.

Even though we are all best friends some of us are closer to each other than we are with the others. Dani, Sage, Grayson, Luke, Talia and I are all the closest because all of our parents work together, One of my dads, Dani and Sage's mom, and One of Grayson one Luke's dads own the biggest fashion companies in the world (DHP).

Dani and Sage's triplet brother, Shawn, and I were the closest out of all of us before he left the group. We grew up across the street from each other, we were practically inseparable, but around the end of 10th grade that all changed. I got more invested in my Youtube channel and my career as a tumbler and he became more invested in football and becoming a player people would fight over to have on their college team, as time passed we hung out less and less until one day when it just stopped. He started hanging out with the football team and became one of the classic asshole jocks we always used to laugh at. The only time we ever "hung out" is when we were forced to at our parents "family" parties and even then we stayed as far away from each other as we could. I used to try to say hi to him in the halls when we passed but he started responding with snarky comments or dirty looks so I stopped because it's not worth it. Now when we see eachother i walk by and say nothing but he still shouts snarky comments or gives me dirty looks, and normally I would let it slide because I have learned to ignore it but today is the anniversary of the worst day of my life and I'm not gonna let it slide especially because of what they are saying.

"If y'all have something to say about Barry why don't you come say it to my face." I yelled when I heard them say something about my brother.

"Dude, no one said anything about Barry. What's your problem?" he said looking shocked that I said anything.

"You! Shawn! You're my problem!" I yelled causing everyone in the hall to stop and look.

"Oops looks like I set off the bomb."He said laughing with his group of friends.

"Maybe the IED does run in the family." one of them piped up.

"You told them!" I yelled shoving Shawn against the locker.

At this point I have had enough. I kneed Shawn in the gut which made him topple over and before he got a chance to get up I punched him square in the jaw, causing him to fall to the ground and then spit out blood. I then walked away with a fake smile on my face trying to hide the fact that I am still upset.

"This isn't over Hale!" Shawn yelled down the hall.

"Looks pretty over to me, Parrish." I laughed as I walked to my next class. When I got in the door the smile that I was faking immediately fell. "How the hell could he bring up Barry's condition like that." I thought to myself. My thinking was then immediately cut off by my sister.

"Koda Mieczysław Hale." Talia said walking into our class smacking me in the back of the head before sitting next to me. "What in the living hell is wrong with you."

"What the hell do you want." I said rubbing the back of his head.

"You can't be starting fights in the middle of the hall. Especially today." She yelled in a whisper.

"He pushed, Lia. He started it. He knows what today is and he pushed. I'm so done with him!" I said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Mr. Hale, where are you going?" The teacher asked.

"Home." Koda said walking out the door.

••• Shawn's POV

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Dani said punching Shawns

shoulder.

"Ow what the hell was that for." I yelled moving the ice pack off my jaw.

"You know what that was for. Did you really need to pick a fight with Koda this week!"

"I didn't do anything D."

"Yes you did and now Koda is super upset. You better go apologize." Dani said.

"He's the one who should be apologizing. He hit me! I didn't do anything." I protested.

"Don't lie Shawn, I saw the whole thing. He only hit you cause you and your stupid group of assholes were talking crap on his dead brother."

"I would never talk shit about Barry, you know that!"

"Well you laughed and didn't stop Greg from bringing up he IED. That's just as bad, S. I really think you need to go apologize, this week is always really bad for him, you know that." Dani pointed out.

"Damn it, I know. I will go over after school." I said.

"Um actually, I think now is your chance." She said pointing to Koda walking out of his classroom towards the parking lot.

"Go!" Dani said giving me a push, I then ran and caught up with Koda who was already outside.

••• Koda's POV

"Hey Koda, wait up!" Shawn called running after me.

I stopped and turned around failing to keep the tears at bay. "What do you want Shawn?" I said harshly.

"I uh… I wanted to apologize... hey are you okay?" he said trying to get me to look him in the eyes.

"Im fine, apology accepted, now please leave me alone." I said starting to walk away crying harder than I was before.

"Koda wait." he said grabbing my arm.

"What the hell do you want!" I yelled.

"I want to make sure you are okay." he said looking deeply in my eyes.

"Oh so now you care!" Koda yelled.

"K I have always cared. Since when we were running around in diapers to freshman year. I have always cared, and just because we aren't friends anymore doesn't mean I don't care when you are hurting." Shawn said bringing me into a hug.

We sat there hugging for a couple minutes and then I broke the hug and walked away without another word. I got into my car and drove home silently crying to myself, desperate to get home. When I got inside I immediately walked to my room ignoring my dads' questions.

"Koda what's going on? Are you okay?" Derek asked following me to my room.

I rushed into my room slamming the door behind me. Slowly sliding down the door I hug my knees I just kept thinking about how it all felt, and the tears just kept coming.

"Koda, I can hear you crying in there is everything okay?" Stiles asked through the door.

"I'm fine dad, please just leave me alone." Koda said.

"Okay, we will be downstairs if you need anything." he said.

I sat there by myself for a little bit and there was another knock on the door.

"God damn it dad, I told you I'm fine just…" I stopped talking when I opened the door and realized that it wasn't my dad knocking on the door, it was Shawn. "What are you doing here?" I questioned the man.

"I didn't like the way we left things and I wanted to make sure you are okay." he said pausing to take a look into my eyes. "Can I come in?" he asked.

I looked at him for a second before opening the door for a little more signaling for him to come in. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to make sure you are okay." he said once again.

"Why do you care all of a sudden!" I yelled.

"I have…"

"Always cared! Ya I know you have said that." I yelled cutting him off. "Where were you when I actually needed you. When I needed my best friend. I was going through hell when Barry died. You were the only person who I wanted to talk to and you were nowhere to be found. You showed up at the funeral and helped me through that and then you disappeared. I tried to call, text, I tried everything but you were nowhere and then at school you talk crap on me and give me dirty looks and ignore me any chance you get and you go and tell them a secret that you had no business even knowing!"

"You wanna know why I vanished? I left because I couldn't stand seeing you hurting because of me!" he yelled.

"You didn't do…"

"Yes I did!" he yelled cutting me off. "The only reason he was out driving that night is because I called him. I was at a house party drunk off my ass, I was too ashamed to call you, or Dani, Sage, or even my dad. The only person I knew who wouldn't judge me or give me a lecture was Barry." he paused looking down with tears filling up his eyes. "He was only out there because I asked him to pick me up. It's my fault Koda." Shawn said starting to cry.

I walked over to where he was sitting on my bed. "Hey this isn't your fault." I said crouching down trying to get him to look at me. "Hey look at me." I said lifting his head up only to see the tears overwhelming his gorgeous hazel eyes. "This is not your fault S. What happened to Barry is the drunk drivers fault. This is not your fault, no one blames you."

"I blame me!" he yelled.

"Shawn Deluca Parrish! This is not your fault!" I yelled back. "You need to realize that. The sooner you do, the sooner you can… the sooner we can move on." I said bringing him into a hug. We sat there hugging for a couple minutes crying with each other. We pulled away and Shawn put his hand on my face and wiped away my tears.

"I have always cared Koda." he said bringing for forehead to rest on mine. "Always." he said bringing his lips to meet mine. In those few seconds it felt like time froze. I used to hope everyday that he would kiss me. Used to.

"I can't do this." I said pulling away and turning my head the other way.

"Koda what's wrong?" he asked.

"I just.. I think you need to go." I said refusing to look at him.

"No K we need to talk about what just happened." he said grabbing my shoulder.

"What is there to talk about Shawn! Should we talk about the horrible time of that kiss. Oh how about that I have wanted that to happen since I was little or the fact that I just cheated on my girlfriend with the guy I have been in love with my whole life or the fact that just when I thought I was over you and moved on with my life you…" I stopped when Shawn kissed me again. He pulled away and looked deep into my eyes. "You go and do that." I finished softly. "Why…" I said softly, "Why...why did you do that!" I finished snapping out of the trance his lips seem to put me in.

"You said you love me and it was the only way I could think of to shut you up long enough for me to tell you… that… I love you too."

When he said that I was left stunned. "He loves me" I thought. And then he kissed me again. We made out for a little bit and then Talia walk in.

"Hey K… oh um… I'll just come back later." She said closing the door with a shocked and slightly angry look on her face.

"Fuck." I whispered.

"Koda what's wrong. Why are you freaking out its just Talia." Shawn said trying to calm me down.

"Talia is Evie's best friend they talk about everything. She is going to tell Evie and… god damn it Shawn! Where were you 3 years ago when I was hopelessly in love with you! Where were you then!"

"I was right there! I have been here the whole time!"

"But you haven't. You left me! And now you come back saying all the right things bringing back feelings that I pushed down for years. And i just … I just can't handle it anymore Shawn. I accepted the fact that you didn't love me, I moved on. I found someone that loves me as hard and just as much as I used to love you. I need you to accept the fact that I don't… that I can't love you anymore." I said getting up to popen the door. "I think it's time for you to go." I said trying not to look at his big teary eyes.

"Okay I'll go but do you really love her as much as you love me?" He said The walk out the door before I could say another word. Once I heard the front door close I went to confront Talia.

"Lia!" I called walking to her room. "Lia we need to talk." I said knocking on her door.

"We do?" she said slipping out of her room.

"Yes. What you saw… what you saw is not what you think. He kissed me…"

"Who kissed you?" Evie said opening the door.

"Oh hey babe, what are you doing here?" I asked completely shocked that she is standing in front of me.

"K, don't avoid the question. Who kissed you!" she yelled.

"Shawn did. Okay. He showed up here after I left school and he said he wanted to talk things out and then I got mad and went on a rant and then he kissed me but I stopped it and then got mad and then he kissed me again and then Talia walked in and…." I stopped because she put her hand up in the dramatic way that you see in movies.

"What happened the second time he kissed you?"

"Lia walked in and then…"

"What would have happened if Talia didn't walk in" she said interrupting me.

"I told him to leave and that I'm with you…"

"Koda, What would have happened if Lia didn't walk in?" she repeated. "What would have happened?" she repeated over and over again, with tears running down her face until I answered.

I ran my hands through my hair and then over my face in one swift motion and then finally the words came bursting out "I don't know!" I yelled. "Okay, I just don't know." I said running my hands through my hair once again.

"Oh my god. How could I be so oblivious, it's so obvious. You still love him, don't you!?" She asked waiting to hear the answer to a question I don't know how to answer.

"No I don't… I mean… god I don't know."

"Well, call me when you figure it out." she said grabbing her coat and purse before running out of the room.

"Eve, come on wait." I said walking after her but she was already


End file.
